Ne pleure pas Shizuru
by Daek angel
Summary: Une vie brisée qui mène à une deuxième. /Violence, viol, suicide, sujets matures.\
1. Chapter 1

Voici un projet d'écriture avec les milles et une nuit et moi-même, nous avons fait un projet auparavant, mais il n'a jamais été fini. Cette fois-ci, le concept est le même que la dernière fois, écrire chacun le point de vue d'un personnage. On a décidé d'inverser les rôles, j'adore Shizuru, elle adore Natsuki, donc on écrit l'autre personnage que celui qu'on aime. Inspirée du drama : Don't cry mommy. Il y a des moments très sombre, violence, viol à plusieurs, suicide… le rating M n'est pas pour rien, aussi la partie des milles et une nuit sera disponible plus tard (et c'est une sorte de suite à ma partie). N'hésitez pas à lui laisser aussi des commentaires, et **surtout à moi** lol. Aussi y a des fautes, je le sais, je fais pas exprès (heureusement vous vous dites)

* * *

Prologue : dommages 

**POV Natsuki :**

Aujourd'hui j'en avais enfin fini avec les cours de natation, c'était toujours fatiguant de terminer les cours à vingt heures, et en général j'étais la seule à être aussi en retard, car mes camarades préféraient être avoir leur copain le plus rapidement possible, et moi j'aimais me retrouver à nager avec les étoiles dans le cieux, c'était reposant. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, c'était un moyen pour moi d'avoir des points en plus pour les cours. Je n'étais pas non plus un cancre, mais je n'étais pas non plus un génie de l'école. J'avais des notes acceptables…qui atteignaient parfois la moyenne, mais jamais en dessous, à part en art, car je dessinais comme un pied, et même avec mes pieds ce serait pire…

Sinon parlons autre chose que de mon manque artistique. J'étais en deuxième année à l'école mixte de Fuuka, dans la masse scolaire, j'étais banale, invisible même. Mais c'était moi qui le cherchais, je ne voulait pas être au dessus des autres. Vivre ma propre vie dans mon coin me suffit assez. Et puis sinon que dire d'autre ? Je n'ai jamais eu de petit copain, car en réalité je n'étais pas attirée par les hommes. Je…suis une lesbienne à 100%. Personne ne connaisait mon secret. A part mon intérêt pour le sexe opposé, j'avais un autre secret, j'étais la meilleure amie de la grande Shizuru Viola, et ce n'était pas n'importe qui ! Même moi j'étais choquée d'apprendre sa position, elle était l'unique heritière d'un immense conglomérat du japon, et c'est sans compter qu'elle était ambassadrice d'une marque de thé ! Bon, je n'aimais pas le thé. Et parce que…elle était mon béguin, j'acceptais d'en boire pour elle. Et puis la voir faire spécialement une cérémonie de thé pour moi avec son kimono et les cheveux en chignon…j'en étais si heureuse !

Revenons à nos moutons, oui…j'aimais sentimentalement Shizuru, qui ne pourrait pas ? Elle était parfaite, belle, intelligente, gracieuse, et parfois j'avais l'impression que mes sentiments étaient réciproques…a manière dont elle me regardais, j'avais l'impression d'être l'amour de sa vie et de ses autres (oui j'exagère un peu ) mais je devais me faire des idées comme une beauté pareille pour s'amouracher de…moi ? Je n'étais pas non plus repoussante…enfin je sais pas. Que pensez-vous d'une grande bluette aux yeux verts ? Faut voir la tête ? Ouais merci de l'information. je fini de m'habiller, et je rangeais mes affaires dans mon sac, puis je me dirigeais vers la sortie, et je reculais subitemment quand je vis une ombre me faire mur. J'observais qui me barrais le chemin, et je grimaçais.

"-Reito ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? C'est le vestiaire des filles à ce que je sache." Commentais-je en grognant presque contre ce crétin. Que je haïssais ce sale type. Il arrêtait pas de draguer ma Shizuru, bien sûr qu' en plus d'être très intelligente, elle savait

"-Tu avais raison, elle est toute seule." Répondit une autre voix que celle que j'espèrais, je vis une autre présence arriver en ma direction.

"-Takeda ?" Bégayais-je alors qu'il s'approche avec un sourire qui me donna envie de rendre mon déjeuner, et je me sentis en danger surtout que ces deux types n'étaient pas les seuls à être ici.

"-On dirait qu'on va bien s'amuser les mecs. Y aura personne pour nous déranger." Je paniquais quand je fus poussé à l'intérieur des vestiaires.


	2. Chapter 2

_Vous êtes géniaux, en plus, j'ai deux commentaires en anglais, bien que je suis médiocre en cette langue, je vous remercie. Thank guest et nae ! Je ne t'oublie pas lasolitaire, et je te remercie de lire. Je sais que le sujet abordé peut choquer, et faire fuir des lecteurs, mais pas tous. Sous la suggestion des milles, je ne vais pas détailler le viol. C'est assez court, car je ne pense pas que ce nécessaire d'en mettre beaucoup, j'en mettrai plus au prochains chapitre. Aussi les milles, j'attend À vos ordres, et l'heure du destin, aussi la vidéo Swan/Queen. Oui tu as du boulot._

**_Avertissements : description d'un viol. _**

* * *

Chapitre 01 : Enfer

**POV Natsuki :**

Quand j'ai vu Takeda, Reito et Takumi refermer la porte sur nous, la seule issue de secours que je possède, j'ai su qu'un événement terrible allait se produire. Surtout la manière dont ils me souriaient. J'avais l'impression que j'étais un bout de viande, et eux des carnivores.

Je déglutissais péniblement quand ce groupe se rapprochait de moi, je ne fis que reculer. Je n'avais pas le choix.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez… » Tentais-je avec angoisse. Ils rirent aussitôt, et Takeda fit signe aux deux autres qui acquiescèrent, et ils s'éloignèrent chacun de leur coté, je me mis à courir vers les douches, au niveau des toilettes, je m'y enfermais à l'intérieur. Ils tapèrent à la porte, j'avais peur qu'elle tombe sur moi. Elle ne cessait de bouger, je tenais la poignet comme dernier recours. Mais je n'aurai eu aucune chance contre ces trois tarés.

« -Allez Natsuki, ouvre cette porte, on sera gentils avec toi. » Il était hors de question que j'obéisse. Je ne sais que faire, alors je pris mon téléphone, et j'appelais le premier numéro mémorisé.

« -Bordel ouvre ! Ou je vais m'énerver ! » Aboya Takeda alors que je sursautais en pleure. J'entendis enfin une voix, mais malheureusement c'était pas celle de mon amie, mais son message du répondeur. Je ne sus plus ce que je disais, j'était tellement effrayée que j'oubliais mon appel à l'aide. Les mots sortaient avec mes hoquets, et je hurlais quand la porte éclata, je fis tomber mon téléphone sur le sol. Et je fus poussé brutalement contre le mur. Je tombais sur le sol, et j'étais empoignée par la cheville. J'essayais de me retenir avec un tuyau des radiateurs, et de me débattre avec mes pieds. Mais je fus retenus prisonnière par mes bras. On me traina sur le sol, alors que je hurlais à l'aide.

« -Hé c'est moi qui devrait passer en premier. Aboya Takumi alors que je pleurais, mais cela semblait les amuser ma peur.

-Hé mais arrête de bouger. Ordonna Reito, qui me ligota fermement les poignets au dessus de ma tête avec un tissu.

« Je sais que tu aimes ça, tu n'es qu'une pute, tu fais la chaudasse en me repoussant continuellement, tu crois que tu es belle en plus ? Me résister ainsi ? Tu fais moins la fière maintenant. Je peux dire que tu as un beau corps. » Ria Masashi en déchirant mon chemisier alors que je convulsionnais sur le sol pour m'échapper. Je sentis sa main sur main ainsi que ses lèvres dans mon cou, j'implorais qu'on cesse, mais en vain. je reçus en retour des coups dans le ventre.

« Tu aimes hein ?

-Takeda arrête de parler, je veux écouter cette pute que toi, je peux pas être excité !

Je ne faisais plus attention qui parlait, surtout quand je vis un couteau qui coupa ma chair au niveau de la cuisse.

« J'adore quand les femmes me résistent, cela m'excite encore plus. »

Une silhouette se mit au dessus de moi, et retira violemment ma jupe, ainsi que ma culotte, alors que je criais à mes déchirer les cordes vocales quand on écarta de force mes cuisses, mais une main me couvrit la bouche.

« Regarde ça, elle a l'air d'aimer, regarde ses orbites, ils sont presque tout blanc. » Je me noyais dans les ténèbres, je ne bougeais plus, je ne déversais que des larmes et convulsions, et je ne souhaitais plus qu'une chose, ne plus jamais rouvrir mes paupières.


	3. Chapter 3

Voici la suite, pour ce qui me le demande, la partie avec Shizuru c'est les milles et une qui l'écrit, je ne fais seulement Natsuki. Et pour sa suite, il faut attendre plusieurs jours après ma publication (sauf si elle n'a pas la possibilité de le faire, aussi si elle ne continue pas, je ferai ma partie).

* * *

Chapitre 02 : Réveil

**POV Natsuki :**

J'avais l'impression de flotter, de ne plus rien ressentir, d'être au paradis, si il en existait un, alors il y avait cette lumière et chaleur. Je ne pouvais décrire où je me située, mais c'était calme, sans bruit, sans rien.

J'entendis des échos, des voix, et bruit de pas. Je ne pus savoir ce qui se passait, j'avais l'impression de ne pas pouvoir savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps avait passé, mais mes paupières s'ouvrirent finalement. Une première fois, puis une deuxième fois plus longuement. Je fixais le haut, le plafond ? Puis mon regard alla de droite à gauche, et je m'arrêtais sur un point précis. Je reconnaissais le lieu, j'étais allongée, sur un lit...d'hôpital, et à mes côtés, se trouvait...Shizuru...que faisait-elle là ? Elle était en train de mettre un vêtement sur moi, alors que les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. J'étais de retour en Enfer, ce paradis imaginaire, c'était pour me tourmenter encore plus. Et le coup de grâce fut de voir ma meilleure amie, je n'arrivais pas à lui faire face. Elle le savait...elle savait ce qui m'était arrivée...

"...Sh...Shi...zuru..." l'appelais-je d'une voix cassée, elle leva finalement ses rubis vers mes émeraudes, je vis qu'ils étaient plus rouges qu'à leurs habitudes. Elle se rapprocha de moi pour mieux m'écoutait, alors que j'avais honte qu'elle me voit ainsi...

"Natsuki?" Je ne voulais pas entendre sa voix ! Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit là ! Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit dans cet état ! Mon dieu, pourquoi m'avait fait cela ! N'avais-je pas vécu assez ! Je voulais sortir de mon lit, mais j'avais l'impression de ne pas pouvoir bouger, que j'avais des chaines... Un poids mort, j'aurais voulu être morte...

Je me mis à pleurer en réalisant ce que j'avais vécu, je sentais la douleur sur mon corps, mes lèvres tremblèrent quand j'imaginais leur rire, je ne voyais plus rien que leur visage, j'avais fermé les yeux les yeux en vain, ces monstres m'avaient marqués. Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour qu'il me viol ? Est-ce que j'avais fait quelque chose pour les provoquer ? Je ne contrôlais plus ma tristesse, j'hoquetais, et je sentis des bras m'envelopper. Je ne pouvais pas les repousser, j'avais pas la force, je ne vis que pleurer.

Après avoir déverser mes larmes à épuisement, je vis un médecin, elle me regarda avec pitié alors que je détournais la tête. Je savais qu'elle se disait pauvre fille. Elle disait des mots que je ne voulais pas entendre, que je n'écoutais pas, elle parla de ma mère, et je paniquais.

"Non, ne la prévenez pas !"

"Pourtant on doit en parler à un tuteur pour votre cas."

"Mais je suis majeure."

"Vous avez vécu un viol Mademoiselle...Kuga..." Vérifia cette femme en lisant mon dossier.

"N'en parlez pas à ma mère, cela va la tuer. Pitié, Shizuru, tu sais qu'elle est malade. " J'observais ma meilleure amie qui semblait être d'accord avec mon médecin.

"Vous pouvez avoir un tuteur privée, c'est à dire conjoint, membre de la famille, ami, ou un autre proche." J'observais de nouveau Shizuru, l'implorant.

"Je peux être sa tutrice. J'ai vingt-ans, et je peux accueillir mon amie chez moi. peut être que vous connaissez mes parents, ils ont investis une forte somme d'argent à cet hôpital, les Viola. " Déclara la châtain qui me tient la main. Le médecin acquiesçait à cette réponse. Et demanda à des infirmières de m'amener dans une chambre seule.


	4. Chapter 4

L'histoire avance, mais les conflits entre les milles et une et moi deviennent terribles (oui comme dans un champ de bataille) on est tellement en désaccord pour cette histoire que c'est difficile. On avait pensé quand lorsque nos routes se sépareraient, on écrirait notre propre histoire. Avec une suite, et fin différente.

* * *

Chapitre 03 : Rupture

**POV Natsuki**

Allongée dans un lit, j'avais les yeux grands ouverts, le regard perdu dans le noir absolu. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je ne pouvais pas... j'avais peur de rêver, non de faire des cauchemars. Même éveillé, je n'arrivais pas. Je ne faisais que penser...imaginer ces scènes...ces mains se balader, ces odeurs, lorsqu'ils entrèrent en moi, encore et encore...mes cries, mes pleures, mes implorations, mes blessures...

Je ne pouvais plus me regarder, me toucher simplement pour mettre des vêtements.

Toujours, et encore le : Pourquoi moi ?

Ils m'avaient détruite. Etait-ce amusant ? Un bon passe temps ?

J'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte, et je sursautais de peur. Je me pliais sur moi. C'était inutile, car je ne pouvais me protéger, comme l'autruche qui cachait sa tête dans le sol, j'étais pas mieux. Mais je le faisais.

« Natsuki ? » J'entendis la voix de Shizuru. Je me relevais péniblement, et je lui dis d'entrer. Bien que n'était pas nécessaire. C'était sa maison. J'étais une intruse.

J'entendis les bruits des couverts, elle m'avait encore apporté à manger. Mais je n'avais pas faim. Je n'arrivais pas. J'en voulais pas !

L'odeur me donnait envie de vomir. La pensé de manger me retourna l'estomac.

Des pas se dirigèrent vers la fenêtre, elle ouvrit les rideaux, alors que je me cachais. Je ne savais quelle heure il était, je m'en foutais. Il y avait du soleil, et ça m'ennuyait.

« Natsuki... » Je savais ce qu'elle pensait, mais tant pis. Je n'allais pas bien, je ne voulais pas sortir, je ne voulais rien. RIEN DU TOUT. Pourquoi elle ne comprenait rien celle là !

« Je t'ai apporté ton plat préféré. Des ramens. Et aussi tu dois prendre tes médicaments. » Super ! Je ne lui répondis rien. Je n'avais pas envie de parler. De lui parler. Peut être qu'elle partirait. Etre ici m'ennuyait. Je n'avais pas le droit d'être seule ?

Elle s'assit à mes côtés, et me dit doucement :

« Natsuki, tu dois manger, cela deux jours que tu ne le fais pas. Ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé. » Je ne répondis rien. Elle me saoulé avec ses attentions. Surtout maintenant.

« Juste quelques cuillères, et je m'en irais. »

A bout de nerf, je me relevais, et je vis le plateaux sur le lit, d'une main, je balançais les plats sur le sol et j'hurlais :

« Fout moi la paix merde ! » Elle ne dit rien, mais son regard disait tout, tristesse, peine. Elle se baissa pour ramasser ce que j'avais jeté, je me sentais coupable, mais pas assez pour m'excuser. Après quelques minutes, elle avait tout remis sur un plateau, alors qu'un employé était entré, Shizuru lui dit que tout allait bien, mais l'employé ne croyait pas. Shizuru s'en alla sans oublier d'ajouter :

« Si tu ne veux pas te nourrir par toi-même, bien. Je ne te forcerai pas, mais si tu continues, je t'emmènerai de force à l'hôpital, et ta nourriture sera par transfusion. Tu as voulu de moi comme tutrice, et je vais l'être que tu le veuilles ou non. »

La porte se ferma, et je me repliais de nouveau, en hurlant dans la couette 'je te hais Shizuru!'.


	5. Chapter 5

Lasolitaire: je vois que tu suis assidûment l'histoire, j'en suis content, je pense que tu vas être déçu, le ShizNat va exploser, certaines personnes ont des réactions différentes lorsqu'ils sont blessés, se renferme, s'énerve, déprime, essaye de survivre. Chacun à sa propre réaction, et ce sera le cas de mon histoire et celle des milles.

* * *

Chapitre 04 : Sans espoir.

**POV Natsuki**

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que j'étais installée chez Shizuru, la tension était palpable entre nous, aucunes paroles, sourires ou salutations. Mais c''était moi qui était entièrement en tord, je ne faisais aucun effort, je ne faisais rien pour l'accueillir dans mon univers anéanti, quel serait mon but ? Partager ma misère, bien qu'elle ne pourra jamais compendre ce que je vis, et je prie que ce qui m'était arrivé, ne lui arrive pas. Mon amie était d'une gentillesse incroyable, et je haïssais cela, je ne méritais pas cela, je savais que j'étais cruelle et froide envers elle. Je ne souhaitais aucune attention, aucunes formes de tendresse ou réconfort. Je ne supportais pas de me voir dans un miroir, et je ne voulais pas que la personne que j'ai aimé me voit ainsi. Je n'étais plus cette Natsuki rebelle, boudeuse du passé. Je ne savais qui était là, mais ce n'était plus moi...un simple corps qui ne faisait que respirer.

L'enquête...de mon agression n'avançait pas, car les trois hommes en questions avaient des relations, et des témoins qui me mentirent pour eux, de leur présence à leur côté quand j'étais à l'école. C'était donc mon témoignage contre le leur, et j'avais l'impression qu'on me jugeait comme coupable. Les questions que l'on m'avaient posés me dire que tout était de ma faute. J'étais terrorisée, j'avais peur de sortir, de me retrouver à l'extérieur et qu'on me viole de nouveau. Je ne savais pas si c'était moi qui les avaient provoqués...si j'vais fait quelque chose qui leur firent penser que je voulais ça. Je ne savais que penser...je ne souhaitais pas affronter mes bourreaux...car je devais les confronter lors d'un procès. Je faisais semblant de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait autour de moi, mais je n'étais pas stupide. Shizuru était furieuse, elle espérait une justice juste pour moi. Et elle apprit que ce ne serait pas le cas, ou cela prendrait du temps, si je laissais ma plainte. Je n'avais pas les moyens de me payer un avocat, ma mère était malade depuis ses trente ans,, elle a perdu progressivement la faculté de bouger ses jambes, et le haut de son corps. Il semblerait que ce soit une maladie grave et rare. C'était pour cette raison que je voulais devenir médecin, ainsi j'aurai pu trouver un moyen de la soigner. Elle était en fauteuil roulant, et a des difficultés pour les tâches quotidiennes, j'étais heureuse que ma mère avait sa campagne de toujours, et ma deuxième mère, bien que je ne l'ai jamais nommé tel que, soit Nao. On se chamaillait, je pouvais être une peste avec elle, on ne s'entendait pas, enfin moi je provoquais la bagarre, mais je ne pouvais nier qu'elle était importante pour maman...

Je voulais avoir cette même relation avec Shizuru, cette complicité, cet amour indéniable. Et pourtant, je ne pensais plus ainsi aujourd'hui...je ne me voyais pas marcher aux côtés de la châtain, je ne me voyais plus d'avenir...je ne voyais plus rien...

Je me mis à sursauter quand mon téléphone portable se mit à sonner, je ne savais pas si j'étais capable de répondre, c'était probablement maman ou Nao, elles m'appelaient toutes les semaines pour avoir de mes nouvelles. Je ne savais pas si j'étais capable de mentir, d'être comme d'habitude. Je n'arrêtais pas de trembler.

Cependant, si je ne répondis pas à leur appel, elles s'inquiéteraient, et se renseigneraient sur on sort. Je ne voulais pas leur infliger plus de malheur et surtout de cette façon, déjà que Shizuru souffrait par ma faute...je pris mon téléphone alors que je pleurais déjà, et à ma plus stupéfaction, ce n'était pas mes mères, mais un correspondant inconnu. Je ne voulais pas répondre, j'étais angoissée, je lâchais même mon téléphone sur la couette, et je vis un appel manqué, et quelques secondes après un message écrit.

'Si tu ouvres ta gueule, je ne donne pas cher de toi et de Shizuru, elle aura le même sort que toi, et pire.' Je vis une vidéo, et à l'intérieur je voyais Shizuru se promener dans la rue.


	6. Chapter 6

Merci pour vos com', je sais que parmi vous, vous souhaitez une happy-ending, mais j'ai déjà ma fin en tête, et je ne pense la changer, je suis borné, et je change rarement d'avis, c'est mon caractère. Alors je ne veux pas decevoir ceux qui lisent, mais je préfère être direct avec vous. Aussi les chapitre sont petits car je suis en stage, et j'écris dans le bus.

* * *

Chapitre 05 : Déception.

Je me sentais trahie, et pas de la meilleure des façon. Je n'osais plus faire face à Shizuru, je croyais pouvoir lui faire confiance, mais j'avais tord. Elle croyait qu'elle m'aidait en agissant ainsi, que c'était pour mon bien. Mais elle n'avait qu'envenimer notre fragile relation. Elle le savait très bien que je lui en voulais, c'était pour cette raison qu'elle resta dans son coin à m'observer et à ne rien dire. Elle était coupable, mais pas assez.

J'étais en compagnie de la compagne de ma mère, Nao. Elle me parlait depuis un moment, elle semblait abattue, et j'entendis ses pleures, je sentais sa main sur la mienne, cependant, je ne la regardais pas. Je ne le voulais pas. Cela ne ferait qu'empirer le pire...car il y avait pire...

Je serrais simplement des poings alors qu'on semblait s'agiter autour de moi. J'étais actuellement dans un lit d'hôpital, j'avais des tuyaux dans mes veines, je n'avais pas mangé depuis un moment, et quand je l'ai fait, je avait eu la bêtise d'appeler Nao pour lui parler de ma situation. De TOUTE la situation, et je restais encore silencieuse alors qu'on m'interpellait. Je fus secouée comme un pommier, mais je restais toujours inerte. J'avais eu un autre message d'un de mes agresseurs, il y a quelques jours...et je savais que c'était eux; juste y penser j'avais des frissons. Ils n'avaient pas seulement menacés ma meilleure amie, mais aussi ma famille. J'ai reçu des clichés de ma mère, lorsqu'elle était dans son jardin en fauteuil. Dans notre jardin. Je savais que je ne pouvais rien faire contre eux, car comment avaient-ils pu la trouver aussi facilement, alors qu'ils étaient ici ? Ils avaient de l'aide extérieur.

La police, il semblait ne pas prendre au sérieux mes déclarations...ce qui m'était arrivé. Trois gosses de riches, qui ont de l'influence, et moi la pauvre fille qui cherchait à attirer l'attention. Et imaginer passer par un procès. Je ne le souhaitais pas, je n'étais pas capable d'affronter de nouveau ce que j'avais vécu. D'en parler. De les voir me sourire, me voir pleurer et m'effondrer. Et leur menace avait été clair, je caftais, mes proches allaient payer le prix.

Je ne voulais pas de la justice, mais qu'on me fiche la paix, que je puisse tout oublier, malgré que je ne le pouvais pas. Fermer les yeux était horrible. J'en avais marre de tout. Je voulais simplement hurler. Et je restais à la place silencieuse.

Je ne pouvais pas me fier en la justice, surtout avec des types qui pouvait la c'était pour cette raison que j'avais retirée ma plainte, que Shizuru avait répliquée en appelant de l'aide extérieure, et la cavalerie ne semblait pas fonctionner contre moi. Ça ne me fera pas changer d'avis. Il était hors de question que je revienne sur mes décisions. Ils avaient gagnés depuis le début.

"Natsuki ! Écoutes-moi merde ! Ces salopards t'ont violés ! Ils t'ont violés ! Tu ne peux pas les laisser s'échapper facilement ! Regardes-toi ! Ce sont des monstres ! Ils vont recommencer de nouveau avec quelqu'un d'autre !" Aboya à bout de nerf Nao alors que je restais toujours sur mes positions. Je me vis attraper violemment par le menton, j'essayais de m'en échapper avec fébrilité, je n'avais aucune force pour me défendre. Mon corps en était vidé. Et cela m'importait peu. Je n'arrivais même plus à voir ceux qui m'entourait.

"Natsuki. M-mon...mon bébé...je..suis...désolée...j'aurais dû être là..." Je me pétrifiais à cette voix. Non, non, non, tout mais pas ça...

"Natsuki..." Je crus mourir quand je vis la porte s'ouvrir, et laissa entrer ma mère...


	7. Chapter 7

Voici la fin de l'histoire, celle que j'avais en tête, c'est assez difficile de l'écrire surtout sous le PDV Natsuki. Si vous n'aimez, alors je ne peux rien faire.

* * *

Chapitre 06 : Conclusion

**_Je suis sincèrement désolée, je ne voulais jamais faire souffrir quelqu'un dans ma vie. J'ai pris cette décision d'en terminer avec ma vie de moi-même personne n'est en tord. Je n'en pouvais simplement plus d'être là, comme si de rien n'était._**

**_J'avais toujours cette pression sur mes épaules. Je n'arrivais pas à être ce que j'étais, ce que les autres voulaient de moi. Que je sois l'ancienne Natsuki, mais je n'étais plus personne après mon viol. Le procès...je ne pouvais pas affronter mes agresseurs en face, ainsi que les menaces qu'ils faisaient planer sur ma famille. Je n'aurais plus à supporter qu'on m'avait catalogué de la salope, qui voulait de l'attention de riches héritiers, et des autres. Menteuse compulsive, traînée, mon nom fut constamment dans la boue. Alors que je voulais simplement qu'on me laisse tranquille._**

**_On essayait de me faire revivre, alors que je voulais disparaître, on voulait que j'aille bien, mais je ne savais plus ce que voulait dire aller bien. Chaque jours étaient une tourmente pour moi. Je ne faisais que penser vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre à mon viol. J'avais l'impression de devenir folle. J'étais même devenue paranoïaque, chaque bruits, chaque murmures, je croyais que cela allait de nouveau recommencer. J'essayais en vain de me battre pour les autres, mais ce n'était pas suffisant, je ne voulais pas être ici. Alors pardonnez moi maman, Nao et Shizuru. Vous êtes les personnes les plus importantes dans ma vie. Je ne cherche pas à vous faire souffrir. ne vous sentez pas coupable de la vie. Simplement, je n'en peut plus. Je vous aime, et pour toujours, qu'importe où je sois._**

**_Natsuki Kuga._**

Je ne savais pas que suite à mon suicide. De nombreuses vies se sont écroulées après la mienne. Ma mère est tombée en dépression, elle ne faisait que culpabiliser de m'avoir poussé à témoigner à ce procès, et elle est morte six mois après ma mort dans un hôpital spécialisé. Nao est partie à l'étranger, car elle ne supportait plus de vivre au Japon, elle est devenue bonne soeur. Elle voulait aider les autres encore plus misérables qu'elle. Quant à ma précieuse Shizuru, elle a souffert autant que les autres, même pire. Elle ne réclamait que la vengeance, et engageant des hommes de mains, Reito et Takeda ont été sauvagement été tué dans la rue, ils ont même été eux aussi violé mais par des hommes. Quant au troisième violeur, Takumi Tokiha, des preuves vidéos qu'il avait gardé sur son ordinateur à son appartement, l'avait fait incriminé de ses crimes, il a pris dix ans de prison pour agression et menace. Shizuru, elle s'était suicidé après ses crimes, de la même manière que moi, c'est-à-dire; plonger en haut d'une falaise, et elle se laissa noyer dans les courants marins.

Et mon histoire afin fait jeté de l'encre dans les faits divers des journaux. On prit finalement conscience que j'étais une victime d'une société machiste. Mais avec le temps on oublia, et d'autres crimes du genre que le mien se produiront, on ne parla que de l'héritière vengeresse qui avait fait le pire pour la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.


End file.
